


A Matter of Trust

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: gameofcards, F/M, Implied Relationships, One-Sided Relationship, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt <i>richard/cara; legend of the seeker; "trusting you is my decision, proving me right is your choice"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Trust

Richard watched with trepidation as Cara knelt before him. She took his wrist, guiding his hand so that the Sword of Truth came to rest at the curve of her neck. She tipped her head back, exposing her throat, displaying her cleavage.

"Cara," he said, his voice rough.

"This, Lord Rahl, is how much I trust you. I am yours, to do with as you wish." There was more sensuality than docility in her tone. She heard him swallow, his emotions and his loyalties in conflict.

"You don't have to prove yourself to me." He lifted the sword with care, extended his hand to her.

She grasped his fingers, let him help her to her feet. She had chosen to follow him as the true Lord Rahl, and he kept on proving her right. There was only one thing she wanted, and she knew that, though he tried to deny it, he wanted it too. It was a Mord'Sith's duty to love her Lord Rahl, and she did, secure in the knowledge that one day Richard would make her truly his.


End file.
